


Once Upon a Dream

by princevince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Other, the ship is called shiv and i wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevince/pseuds/princevince
Summary: An unexpected romance, but their love burns just as bright as any star.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **S** o, I would lik **e** to take a seco **nd** to t **h** ank my fri **e** nd be **l** la (quiznaks), a wonderful **p** er **s** on, wit **h** out whom non **e** of th **is** would be possible. **ma** r **k** my words! th **i** s will **n** ot be the **g** reatest thing i write, but it will be the **m** ost **e** motional thing i **write.** **this** is it! the **s** hip n **a** me is shi **v** by the way. pr **e** pare **yourselves!**

Shiro sat alone in his room, tossing, turning, unable to sleep. This happened often - the nightmares, the restlessness - but tonight it was for a completely different reason.

 _'An unreasonable reason,'_ he told himself, trying to get comfortable.

He couldn't.

He could still feel it, the warmth. Surrounding him, wrapping around his shoulders, the hands and feet gripping him, the places they touched still tingling on his skin.

_'Stop. Be professional.'_

But how could he, when he couldn't stop thinking of that long, fuzzy body? That lithe form? The big, searching eyes, full of knowledge?

He threw the covers off in frustration. Nothing for it. He'd go for a walk, maybe grab a goo snack, then try again in an hour. Something told him he still wouldn't be successful.

He zoned out at some point, because suddenly he was in the kitchen area, digging around in a storage unit for a pack of water.

Funny, he didn't remember being so....thirsty.

A noise from behind him startled him, he spun around, heart hammering on instinct. But when he saw who was standing there, it hammered for a whole other reason.

"S...Slav? What are you doing up?"

The alien stood there, looking as if he were caught in the act....but the act of what? Shiro wasn't sure.

"Who? Me?"

"Is there any other person named Slav here?"

"....Hmmmm..."

"In  _this_ reality?" Shiro sighed.

"Oh! Then, no. Just me."

"Here for a snack?"

"No."

Shiro waited to see if Slav would offer up why he was actually in the kitchen in the middle of the night, but nothing came. The silence began to grow awkward. Shiro didn't like that.

"Slav...listen....I wanted to take this chance to apologize."

"Hm? What for? You saved me!" he said, in that enthralling accent.

"For how I treated you. You have a certain way of doing things. At first I let it get to me, and I snapped at you because I was stressed. But you didn't deserve that."

"No worries, no worries. I understand that sometimes my ways may clash with this reality, such is the way of things, my dear Shiro!"

Shiro ignored the flutter in his stomach and pushed forward.

"No. They don't...clash...per se. Now that I've gotten a bit used to them, they're actually....uh...." Shiro blushed, unable to finish his sentence. Slav started walking slowly towards him. Something about that did weird things to him. He gulped.

"Do not worry, Shiro. There is only a 4.20 percent chance that I will not like what you have to say."

"They're....endearing. Cute, even."

There. He'd said it. God, he couldn't even look Slav in the face. It was a simple compliment! He wasn't some lovestruck teenager, for crying out loud, he is a grown ass man!

"Ah, so this _is_  one of those realities!" Slav exclaimed, suddenly rushing forward, wrapping himself around Shiro's shoulders like he had the day he'd rescued him.

"S-Slav?! What are you-"

"I am sorry, my dear Shiro. I never told you why I really came down here at this time."

Shiro shivered. Slav was talking right next to his ear.

"Why did you?"

"There are infinite realities. And of those infinite realities, there are only 69 in which I end up....closer to you. Coming down here and startling you at exactly three tics past the castle clock's third rotation was the only way to increase the likelihood of this being one of those 69 realities...."

Shiro's breath caught in his throat. Could this be happening? Was this really happening?

"Slav....we can't...."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, you and I are two different species."

"Your foreign anatomy seems more like an advantage than a disadvantage to someone like me."

"Like you?"

"I always want to know more," Slav whispered into his other ear.

Shiro shivered.

"You're...you're only feeling like this because there's a big battle coming up, a-and....the pressure and adrenaline are getting to you. You're...You're not actually-"

"Attracted to you?"

"..."

"Well what about you then? Based on your reactions there is a 98.349 percent chance that you are experiencing the same feelings I am..."

Shiro shivered again. He loved it when Slav talked statistics to him...

"...So, tell me, Shiro. Are you only feeling this way because of pressure? Because of adrenaline?"

"...No. I'm not. I just," he clenched his fist, "want to be sure you feel the same."

"As you said, a battle looms in the near future. There are infinite realities in which one or both of us do not make it through. So, why not let ourselves have this?" Slav said, as he twisted himself to circle around Shiro so that they could see eye to eye.

Shiro gulped again, his eyes flickering down to Slav's mouth appendage. He'd been wondering what it was made of. Was it a beak? Or a cover? Was it hard, or soft? What was underneath it? He brought his arms up to hold Slav as they both began to lean in.

"Such a strong robot arm...."

"Slav..."

"Shiro..."

Closer.

Closer...

_Clo-_

Shiro woke up with a strong but silent jolt, eyes wide, mouth closed tight, jaw twitching. He held his blanket close to him, frozen in shock until he slammed his hand down on the alarm Pidge had made him to silence it.

"I am  _never_ eating food goo after lights out. Ever. Again," Shiro vowed to himself, slowly releasing the death grip he had on his blankets.

_'Thank God it was only a nightma-'_

"What is that infernal racket?" a familiar voice grumbled from under the sheets next to Shiro.

Shiro blinked once. Twice. He's pretty sure his jaw would be permanently clenched. He slowly turned his head to look next to him. There was a lump in the covers. A moving lump. Still in denial, he slowly moved his shaking hand to grab the covers and pull them away.

_'Just rip them off. Like a bandaid. 3.....2.....'_

Slav suddenly popped his head out from under the covers.

"Oh! Good morning, Shi-"

Shiro screamed, never stopping even as he ran out the door and down the corridor.

"....Well I was  _going_ to thank him for letting me stay in his room since it's the warmest so I am least likely to freeze to death in here, but forget it now."

**Author's Note:**

> Bella can eat my quiznacking shorts. END SHIV 2K17.
> 
> Edit: If you read the fic and ever looked at a line and thought "I can't tell if that's a meme reference or not" it is. It is a meme reference. It's in Shiro's dreams what do you expect of the meme loving fuck.


End file.
